scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
DuckTales (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's the cast for the Uranimated18's TV-spoof of "DuckTales" Cast *Scrooge McDuck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Huey - Ian Kelly (Being Ian) *Dewey - Tyrone (Being Ian) *Louie - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Launchpad McQuack - Snagglepuss *Mrs. Beakley - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Webby Vanderquack - Grace Chou (Being Ian) *Gyro Gearloose - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Magica De Spell - Cassandera (Sabrina's Secret Life) *Flintheart Goldman - Darkwing Duck *Ma Beagle - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The Beagle Boys - Abis Mal (Aladdin (TV Series)), Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) and Benson (Regular Show) *Babyface Beagle - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Bugle Beagle - Mort (Madagascar) *Ludwig Von Drake - The Pink Panther *Donald Duck - Ken Kelly (Being Ian) *Poe - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Gladstone Gander - Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Admiral Grimitz - Blu (Rio) *Duckworth the Butler - Yogi Bear *Doofus Drake - Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Pete - Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *Mrs. Fearthby - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Fentom Crackshell/Gizmo Duck - Fall-Apart Rabbit (Bonkers) *Grandma Dee - Mother Goose (Mother Goose and Grimm) *Mrs. Crackshell - Lay Memory (Monster Allegry) *Goldie O'Glit - Princess Maire (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Webwa Walters - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Benzino Gasolini - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Dijon - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Bubba the Caveduck - Kevin (Up) *Millionara Vanderbucks - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Major Courage - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Phantom Blob - Evil the Cat (Earthworm Jim) *El Captain - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Lieutenant Garlic - Matter (Cars) *Ariel - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) *Circe - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Commanders of Miroducks - Blitz (Road Rovers) *Feathers Galore - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Shepherd Girl - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Filler Burshbill - Owen (Total Drama) *Pluck - Droopy *Ripcord McQuack - Penny (The Rescuers) *Burnice McQuack - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Loopie McQuack - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Bully Beagle - Dog (Right Now Kapow) *Skittles - Cere (The Land Before Time) *Young Scrooge McQuack - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Scrooge's Father - Nosedive (Mighty Ducks) *Scrooge's Mother - Mallory (Mighty Ducks) Gallery Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Scrooge McDuck Ian-kelley-being-ian-92.5.jpg|Ian Kelly as Huey Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone as Dewey Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Louie Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Launchpad McQuack Granny.png|Granny as Mrs. Beaky Grace-chou-lam-being-ian-8.51.jpg|Grace Chou as Webby Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Gyro Gearloose Cassandra (Sabrina's Secret Life).jpg|Cassandera as Magica De Spell Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Flintheart Goldman Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Figg as Ma Beagle Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda Benson.jpg|and Benson as The Beagle Boys BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Babyface Beagle Ahkjmort.png|Mort as Bugle Beagle Pink-panther-the-pink-panther-96.6.jpg|The Pink Panther as Ludwig Von Drake ken-kelley-being-ian-3.3.jpg|Ken Kelly as Donald Duck Lampychar.jpg|Lampy as Poe stan_woozle_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d9q6npc.jpg|Stan Woozle as Gladstone Gander Blu.jpg|Blu as Admiral Grimitz Yogi-yogi-bear-18736418-240-200.jpg|Yogi Bear as Duckworth the Butler Krumm.jpg|Krumm as Doofus Drake Megavolt.png|Megavolt as Pete Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Mrs. Fearthby Fall-Apart Rabbit.jpg|Fall-Apart Rabbit as Fentom Crackshell/Gizmoduck mother-goose-mother-goose-and-grimm-5.jpg|Mother Goose as Grandma Dee lay_memory__by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-dagl23h.jpg|Lay Memory as Mrs. Crackshell Princess_Marie2.jpg|Princess Maire as Goldie O'Glit Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Webwa Walters Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Benzino Gasolini Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Dijon Kevin-up2.jpg|Kevin as Bubba the Caveduck Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Millionara Vanderbucks 117295_7795.jpg|Evil the Cat as Phantom Blob Aldo.jpg|Aldo as El Captain Mater.jpg|Mater as Lieutenant Garlic Becky_Lopez.png|Becky Lopez as Ariel Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Circe Blitz.jpg|Blitz as Commanders of Miroducks BrerRabbit.jpg|Br'er Rabbit as Feathers Galore Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg|Misha as Shepherd Girl Owen.png Droopy.png|Droopy as Pluck Penny TheRescuers.png|Penny as Ripcord McQuack Cody (1).png|Cody as Burnice McQuack David.jpg|David as Loopie McQuack Dog.jpeg|Dog as Bully Beagle Cera.jpg|Cera as Skittles Plucky duck by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg|Young Scrooge McDuck as Plucky Duck Nosedive.jpg|Nosedive as Scrooge's Father Mallory.jpg|Mallory as Scrooge's Mother Category:Uranimated18 Category:DuckTales TV Spoofs Category:Disney Television Animation Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Jada stevens Category:Mediamass